


Wina przypadku!

by noemiharpia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Humor, Take Me Home Tour, kiedy wszystko jeszczebyło niby w pożądku
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: *Hmm... Harry i Liam? Tego nikt z zespołu, zarządu, fanów się nie spodziewał... Śmiało można powiedzieć, że oni sami byli tym zaskoczeni. To naprawdę nie jest ich wina: To wszystko przez PIEPRZONY PRZYPADEK!
**Zouis jako wątek poboczny





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Mało jest tego paringu... ale ja go jakoś lubię :)
> 
> Będzie to mini story... myślę, że cztery części. 
> 
> Czas i miejsce: 2014 rok, trasa koncertowa.

***

 

Przez przypadek: Harry zakochuję się w Liamie, (nikt tego nie wie)

 

Przez przypadek: Liam to odwzajemnia, (to jego sekret)

 

Przez przypadek: Louis dowiaduję się o uczuciach tej dwójki, ( Tomlinson bawi się w swatkę)

 

Przez przypadek: Hazza i Li zostają zamknięci na 24 godziny w garderobie, (brawo Tommo!)

 

Wszystko co się zdarzyło i zdarzy jest winą PIEPRZONEGO PRZYPADKU, (no i może trochę Louisa).


	2. Nie chciałem się w nim zakochiwać.

**Harry:**

Kolejna trasa, ale nic nie miało być takie samo, jak na poprzednich. Może dla reszty tak, ale dla mnie wszystko się zmieniło. Zawsze myślałem, że jestem w stu procentach hetero. Ostatnio jednak w to zwątpiłem. Zakochanie się w jednym z przyjaciół z zespołu, czyniło mnie co najmniej biseksualistą… a to mnie przerażało. Najgorsze było to, że nie mogłem o tym z nikim porozmawiać. Za bardzo bałem się odrzucenia i widoku obrzydzenia na ich twarzach. Nie chciałem też, żeby ON mnie znienawidził. Dzisiaj wyszedł gdzieś z resztą, to nasz ostatni wolny wieczór. Ja jakoś nie miałem nastroju na balowanie i w taki o to sposób skończyłem sam w hotelu, upijając się do nieprzytomności. Beznadziejny, to jedno słowo dokładnie mnie w tej chwili opisywało. Pociągnąłem spory łyk prosto z butelki, a łzy momentalnie stanęły mi w oczach. Skoro już tam były, równie dobrze mogłem odpuścić sobie kontrolę całkowicie i pozwolić im spłynąć. Chwilę później moim ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę i owinąłem je rękoma. Kurwa, dlaczego ja?! Nie chciałem się w nim zakochiwać, to wyszło tak… przez przypadek.

Strasznie się zmienił od czasów początków zespołu. Podziwiałem to, z jaką wytrwałością ćwiczył i jak dzięki temu wyrzeźbiła się jego sylwetka. Na szczęście charakter pozostał taki sam, jak na początku: nadal był Daddy Direction. Imponowało mi to, że nie uległ żadnej presji. Zanim zorientowałem się, co się ze mną działo, było już za późno. Wpadłem po uszy i za chuja nie wiedziałem, jak mam się z tego wygrzebać. Coraz ciężej było mi też udawać, że wszystko jest po staremu. Skoro patrząc na niego na scenie… czasem zapomniałem, że oddychanie było niezbędne. Nagle poczułem, jak ktoś usiadł tuż koło mnie i objął ramieniem. Podniosłem głowę i ujrzałem Louisa. Teraz było już po mnie. Kto, jak kto, ale on potrafił ze mnie wszystko wyciągnąć. Zacząłem trząść się jeszcze bardziej, więc przyciągnął mnie bliżej. Minęło około dziesięć minut, zanim byłem w stanie chociaż trochę się uspokoić. Oderwałem się od niego i niepewnie spojrzałem w jego oczy. Zauważyłem w nich troskę i determinację. Z powrotem ułożyłem głowę na jego ramieniu, podając mu butelkę.

\- Napijesz się ze mną?

\- Zawsze, młody. - Uśmiechnął się i upił trochę wódki. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy palący napój spływał do jego żołądka. Zabrałem mu alkohol i wlałem trochę w siebie. Siedzieliśmy parę minut w ciszy, lecz w końcu szatyn nie wytrzymał.

\- Co jest, Harry? Tylko nie mów, że nic. Za dobrze Cię znam.

\- Wolałbym tego nie mówić… boję się, że kiedy się dowiesz, to mnie znienawidzisz.

\- Nie ma takiej opcji, no dalej, będzie ci lżej, jak komuś o tym powiesz.

\- Skąd tak w ogóle się tu wziąłeś? Miałeś być na imprezie? - Zapytałem, żeby jakoś odwlec nieuniknione.

\- Przez przypadek zostawiłem telefon, którego, swoją drogą, nadal nie znalazłem. Za to przez przypadek znalazłem Ciebie w tej łazience. - Westchnąłem, nie ma opcji, nie odpuści.

\- Louis… - zacząłem - nie chcę Ci tego mówić…

\- Hazz, to Cię zabija. Jak nie mi, to komuś innemu… Liam jest całkiem niezły przy kłopotach. - Wzdrygnąłem się. No akurat jemu, to na pewno nie powiem. Hej Li, mam taki problem, bo widzisz, zakochałem się w tobie… ta jasne. Prychnąłem pod nosem.

\- Już jakiś czas jesteś nieswój. - Stwierdził Louis - Młody, co się dzieję do cholery? Zrobiłeś nieletniej fance dziecko?!

\- Co?!! Nie!

\- Powidz mi. - Powiedział stanowczo - cokolwiek to jest. - Zawzięcie pokręciłem głową. Nie mogłem tego zrobić.

\- Przejechałeś kota?

\- Nie. - Popatrzyłem się na niego, czy go całkiem popierdoliło?

\- Bierzesz coś?

\- Lou - pokręciłem głową - odpuść.

\- Nie. - Stanowcza odpowiedź - Zakochałeś się? - Nabrałem ze świstem powietrza. Oczywiście on to usłyszał i uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

\- Harry, to nic złego. Kim jest ta szczęściara? - Łzy na powrót pojawiły się w moich oczach. Zamknąłem powieki i zacząłem modlić się o to, żeby odpuścił. Ta… niedoczekanie moje. Przecież jego drugie imię to UPIERDLIWOŚĆ.

\- Blondynka, brunetka? - Nie odpowiedziałem.

\- Styles, no nie bądź taki! Nawet jak jakimś cudem nie będzie zainteresowana, to lepiej się poczujesz, jak powiesz.

\- Za to ty gorzej, jak szoku przez to dostaniesz. - Warknąłem przez zęby.

\- Oho! Czyżbym ją znał? Z branży muzycznej? Ile ma lat? Błagam, niech ma mniej niż czterdzieści… - Na ostatnie stwierdzenie fuknąłem oburzony.

\- Louis! Ma niewiele więcej niż ja! - Wiedziałem już, że przegrałem.

\- Więc jednak! Powiedz mi coś więcej! Dlaczego jesteś taki nieszczęśliwy z tego powodu? Dała ci kosza? Hazz, do kurwy nędzy! Powiedz mi, co się dzieje, chcę Ci pomóc. Jeśli ta laska w jakikolwiek sposób Cie zraniła… - Nie mogłem tego dalej słuchać.

\- To nie ona, tylko on! - Wydarłem się. Przez chwilę w łazience panowała cisza. Nie odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony, co wziąłem za dobry znak.

\- Chcę się tylko upewnić... - mruknął - zakochałeś się w chłopaku?

\- Tak, ale Louis, nie chciałem tego, jak się zorientowałem, było już za późno. - Dostałem słowotoku - Nie chcę tego… nie chcę! Powinienem być normalny, wiem. Teraz na pewno się mnie brzydzisz. Powiesz reszcie… oni mnie znienawidzą. - Parę łez wydostało się z moich oczu.

\- Jak ja mogłem się nie zorientować… - usłyszałem jak Lou wymamrotał do siebie.

\- Louis? - Jakby dopiero co się ocknął. Z powrotem objął mnie ramieniem.

\- To nic nie zmienia. - Powiedział stanowczo - Jestem beznadziejnym przyjacielem, nie powinieneś się bać powiedzieć mi tak ważnej rzeczy. Boże, brzmię jak hipokryta stulecia! - Zastanawiałem się, o co mu chodziło - Długo się z tym męczysz?

\- Będzie już z pół roku. - wymamrotałem wtulony w jego ramię.

\- Komukolwiek powiedziałeś? Gem, mamie?

\- Nie. Chciałem, ale… - Nie potrafiłem dokończyć - Louis, dlaczego ja? Wszystko było takie proste wcześniej. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy i beztroski. Teraz muszę się pilnować, będzie gorzej, kiedy będziemy w trasie. Nie wiem jak ja to wytrzymam.

\- Hazz… z twojej wypowiedzi wnioskuję, że to ktoś z zespołu… błagam, powiedz tylko, że to nie ja. - Czyli jednak nie akceptował mnie do końca.

\- Nie. Możesz być spokojny. Wiedziałem, że jednak się mnie brzydzisz…

\- Młody, nie brzydzę się.

\- Ta, jasne. - Prychnąłem, na co przytulił mnie mocniej.

\- Po prostu mój chłopak i tak dostaje szału za każdym razem, jak gdzieś widzi, albo słyszy coś o Larrym.

\- Twój, KTO?! - wydarłem się tak, że zapewne usłyszało mnie pół hotelu. Szatyn udał, że przetkał uszy.

\- Płuca masz niezłe, ale może zachowaj siły na koncert, co? - odpowiedział sarkastycznie.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu, Tomlinson! Tłumacz się! Ja przez tyle czasu zadręczałem się, że mnie znienawidzisz za to, kim jestem…

\- Przepraszam, ale miałem te same obawy .- Mruknął smutno. Nie mogłem się na niego wkurzać za coś, co sam robiłem. - Jak chcesz, to mogę teraz trochę opowiedzieć… może poczujesz się na tyle pewnie, że zdradzisz mi, kto to jest. - Kiwnąłem głową, humor trochę mi się poprawił.

\- Pytaj o co chcesz, ale ostrzegam, że zdradzę Ci, kto to jest dopiero jak zapytam go o zdanie… - mina trochę mi zrzedła.

\- Ale Lou, to mnie najbardziej ciekawi… - powiedziałem zrzędliwie, a on tylko pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Odpuściłem. Za to dowiedziałem się innych ciekawych rzeczy o jego chłopaku: był młodszy od Tommo o dwa lata, brunet, podobno strasznie uparty. Zdecydowanie bardziej interesowało mnie, jak Louis sobie poradził, gdy odkrył to samo, co ja…

\- Hm, Lou? - Podniósł na mnie wzrok. - Jak to było u ciebie, kiedy się zorientowałeś, że... no wiesz...

\- Że wole chłopaków?- Przytaknąłem - byłem przerażony jak jasna cholera. Tylko, że ja nie ukrywałem tego przed rodziną. Akceptacja najbliższych pomaga w akceptacji samego siebie. - Przez chwilę trawiłem jego słowa. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go tak poważnego.

\- Cieszę się, że zapomniałeś tego telefonu. - powiedziałem, biorąc kolejnego łyka wódki.

\- Ja też mam wrażenie, że powinienem się zorientować, albo mogłem powiedzieć o sobie. Nie byłbyś z tym sam.

\- Już nieważne...

\- Powiesz mi, kto jest tym szczęśliwcem?

\- Czuję się strasznie głupio. - wymamrotałem i zarumieniłem się.

\- Nie wierzę, Harry Styles się czerwieni! - zachichotał. Mały, wredny gremlin. - Wiem, że to ktoś, kto jedzie z nami w trasę…

\- Tak.

\- To Zayn? - zapytał z lekkim zawahaniem.

\- Nie. - roześmiałem się i zobaczyłem ulgę na jego twarzy. Wtedy to do mnie dotarło. Opis jego chłopaka idealnie pasował do Malika. - Ty za to tak! Jak ja mogłem się od razu nie zorientować, że to o niego chodzi? Chyba za dużo już tej wódy wypiłem! - szatyn zaczerwienił się.

\- Hahaha. Nie wierzę, Louis William Tomlinson się rumieni! - Przedrzeźniłem go.

\- Znowu się na mnie obrazi, ale tak, masz rację. To on. - Uśmiechnął się dumnie..  
\- Długo?

\- Niedługo będzie rok. - Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, tyle czasu! Dobrze się kryli. Cokolwiek robili, musieli być bardzo dyskretni. - Paul wiedział i trochę nam pomagał. - Powiedział, jakby domyślając się, jakim torem szły moje myśli. - Wiemy już, że nie lecisz na mojego chłopaka… Więc może Josh?

\- Znowu pudło.

\- Niall? - Uniósł brwi. Pokręciłem głową. Zostało mu już tylko parę opcji.

\- To Liam, prawda? - Westchnąłem, kiwając głową. - Hazz, pomogę ci, jeszcze nie wiem jak, ale coś wymyślę.

\- I właśnie tych twoich pomysłów boję się najbardziej.

\- Jakich? - zapytał Malik, wchodząc do pomieszczenia - Boże, Harry, wyglądasz jak gówno.

\- No dziękuję Ci bardzo, przyjacielu. - Mój głos ociekał ironią. Zerknąłem na Lou. Jak ja się, kurwa, mogłem wcześniej nie zorientować. Szatyn w oczach miał serduszka rodem z kreskówek. Parsknąłem śmiechem. Zayn Usiadł po drugiej stronie Louisa, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć - powiedział spokojnie czarnowłosy - reszta wie. - Oczy Louisa momentalnie przybrały wielkość spodków. - Przepraszam, ale jakaś laska wlazła za mną do klopa. Wydarłem się, że mam chłopaka… pech chciał, że Niall pilnował rzygającego Liama… no i wszystko słyszeli.

\- Jak to rzygającego Liama?! - Raz mnie z nimi nie było, a tu takie rzeczy…

\- Bardziej dziwi Cię pijany Liam niż fakt, że mam chłopaka? - Zapytał zdezorientowany Malik.

\- To już wiem… - mruknąłem i teraz to mulat wyglądał, jakby zarobił czymś ciężkim w łeb. - Miałem mały kryzys osobowościowy… Lou, próbując mnie jakoś uspokoić powiedział, że ma chłopaka, a jego opis jakoś dziwnie pasował mi do ciebie…

\- Czyli… wie cała nasza piątka i Paul. - Mruknął zamyślony.

\- Jak Niall i Li to przyjęli? - Zapytał niepewnie Lou.

\- Liam to raczej oddał niż przyjął… - Patrzyliśmy na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Zrzygał mi się na spodnie. - Jęknął brunet z obrzydzeniem - Ale zazwyczaj pamięta wszystko, co się działo, więc musimy poczekać do jutra co powie. Niall tylko mi pogratulował. A ty Hazz, co na to?

\- A wyglądam na kogoś, komu to przeszkadza? - Uniosłem brwi. - Mogę nawet powiedzieć, że jestem szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Chyba co niektórzy mają rację, nazywając nas gejowskim zespołem…

\- Hej! Nie obrażaj nas. - Zawołał ze sztucznym oburzeniem Zayn, a Louis tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Nie obrażałbym samego siebie. - powiedziałem i czekałem na reakcję.

\- Ty też?! Robi się coraz ciekawiej - mruknął. - Tego dotyczył ten twój kryzys?

\- Też. Trzeba było widzieć minę Louisa, jak próbował zgadnąć, do kogo mam słabość… najciekawiej było jak pytał, czy to aby na pewno nie ty…

\- I?

\- Przykro mi, ale nie. Uprzedzając twoje kolejne pytanie, Louis też nie. I jeśli się nie obrazisz, wolę narazie tego nie mówić. - Kiwnął na zgodę. W końcu wyszliśmy z tej pierdolonej łazienki i poszliśmy spać.

 

*******

**Liam:**

Otworzyłem oczy i od razu tego pożałowałem. Promienie słoneczne zdecydowanie potęgowały mój, już w tym momencie niemały, ból głowy. Ostrożnie podniosłem się na łóżku i w tej samej chwili drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się. Widziałem jak Harry cicho wślizguję się do środka. Ja pierdole, dlaczego los musiał ze mnie tak kpić? Brunet odwrócił się i, napotykając mój wzrok, uśmiechnął się lekko, a dołeczki, które były przyczyną wszystkich moich fantazji, pojawiły się na jego policzkach. Opadłem z powrotem na materac, a chłopak podszedł do mnie, bez słowa podając mi jakieś tabletki i wodę.

\- Dzięki - wymamrotałem niewyraźnie, łykając szybko proszki i błagając, by szybko zaczęły działać. Ułożyłem się z powrotem, ale zerwałem się do góry, kiedy poczułem skręcanie żołądka. Wystarczy, że wczoraj zwymiotowałem na Zayna. Rzygając na swój obiekt westchnień, raczej nie zdobyłbym jego sympatii. Po dobrych dziesięciu minutach wróciłem do pokoju, a on nadal tam był, jak gdyby nigdy nic leżąc w poprzek łóżka.

\- Kacyk? - zapytał.

-Kac. - Odpowiedziałem.

\- Powinieneś spróbować wypić jeszcze raz te tabletki. - Bez słowa zastosowałem się do jego rady.

\- O której wyjeżdżamy? - Zastanawiałem się, czy zdążę poleżeć przynajmniej jeszcze z godzinkę.

\- Za jakieś cztery godziny, masz jeszcze trochę czasu. - Chwała Panie. Dlaczego ja się wczoraj tak zajebałem?

Głównym tego powodem był chłopak, leżący obok mnie. Nikt wcześniej nie był w stanie samą swoją obecnością wpływać na mój nastrój. Wystarczyło, że nie szedł z nami wczoraj do klubu, a ja jak ten ostatni kretyn siedziałem smutny, podczas gdy Niall i Zayn całkiem nieźle się bawili. Kiepsko na mój humor wpłynął również fakt, że Styles został wczoraj sam z Louisem. Moja podświadomość próbowała mi coś uparcie podpowiedzieć, ale byłem zbyt śpiący, by to załapać. Moje powieki robiły się coraz cięższe, a zasypiając, mógłbym przysiąc, że poczułem jak ktoś musnął mnie w policzek. Miałem haluny… źle ze mną. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby Harry… zanim zdążyłem dokończyć myśl, odpłynąłem. Sny wcale nie były odpoczynkiem od rzeczywistości. Główną postacią był w nich Hazz. Nic nowego, śnił mi się prawię od dwóch miesięcy. Głupiałem przy nim, zapominałem tekstów piosenek, opowiadałem bzdury na wywiadach. Najgorsze było to, że zawsze będę tylko kumplem. Nie miałem pojęcia jak wytrzymam zamknięcie z nim w Tourbusie. Modliłem się, abyśmy nie zostali tam nigdy we dwóch.

 

Gdy się obudziłem, byłem w pokoju sam, a na stoliku stało śniadanie i jakiś sok. O szklankę oparta była jakaś karteczka: „Powinieneś zjeść cokolwiek. Smacznego.” Hazz. Zrobiło mi się miło, że o mnie pamiętał. Szybko uporałem się z posiłkiem i stwierdziłem, że jeśli nie chcę żeby reszta na mnie czekała, muszę się ogarnąć i schodzić. Kończyłem zapinanie walizki, kiedy do mojego pokoju zajrzał Louis.

\- Hej, jak się czujesz? - Wyczułem jakieś dziwne wahanie w jego głosie.

\- W porządku - uniosłem brwi. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak.

\- Zayn twierdzi, żeby dać Ci chwilę na oswojenie się z tą informacją, ale ja tak nie mogę. Muszę wiedzieć, czy Ci to przeszkadza?

\- Ale co?

\- To, że… dwóch twoich przyjaciół jest w związku? - Zamarłem.

\- T-to Larry jest prawdziwy? - szatyn spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, uśmiechając się, jakby właśnie odkrył Atlantydę.

\- Gdyby tak było, przeszkadzałoby Ci to? - Oczywiście, że tak! Warknąłem w myślach.

\- Nie. - Odpowiedziałem na głos. Jego uśmiech był wszechwiedzący.

\- Myślę, że jednak by Ci przeszkadzało. To nie Larry, i jeśli byłbyś tak miły, to nie wymawiaj tej nazwy przy Zaynie… gdy to słyszy, fuka na mnie jak obrażona kotka.

\- Co ma do tego Zayn? - byłem zdezorientowany. Zauważyłem, że Tommo traci cierpliwość.

\- Pamiętasz coś z wczoraj? Z klubu?

\- Nie bardzo…

\- No i wszystko jasne. Poczekaj, zadzwonię do chłopaków. 

 

*******

Dziesięć minut później siedzieliśmy wszyscy w moim pokoju, pół godziny przed odjazdem z hotelu.

\- Co tam Lou? - zapytał Hazz, a mnie nóż w kieszeni się otworzył.

\- Który z was powiedział, że nawet jak Li wypije, to wszystko pamięta?

\- Umm… ja? - Malik bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził.

\- No to muszę Cię rozczarować, nie pamięta. Trzeba go uświadomić. - Ni parsknął i sięgnął po żelki.

\- Harry, chcesz? Może być ciekawie - blondas zapytał, wyciągając w kierunku Stylesa paczkę. Ten bez słowa wziął kilka i przeskakiwał spojrzeniem ode mnie do Lou i Zayna, którzy siedzieli naprzeciwko nas.

\- Li, jako jedyny jesteś teraz nieświadomy... czysty jak dziecko. - Zaczął Tomlinson - niestety musimy zburzyć tą twoją idyllę.

\- Jesteśmy parą. – Wyznał Malik prosto z mostu. Rozejrzałem się po reszcie chłopaków, którzy nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych.

\- Wiedzieliście?! - zapytałem oskarżycielsko.

\- Tak, od wczoraj.

\- Też to słyszałeś… - dodał Niall - Nie moja wina, że byłeś pijany w trzy dupy i w zamian za tą ciekawą wiadomość, zwróciłeś na Malika wypity alkohol… - miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Dlaczego on zawsze musiał mnie tak kompromitować…

\- Sorki. - mruknąłem, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do Zayna. Odpowiedział mi tym samym. – Nie chciałbym być wścibski, ale jak to się, kurwa, stało?! - odpowiedział mi wybuch śmiechu.

\- Mamy Ci zdać relację? - Zapytał mulat.

\- W sumie też bym to chętnie usłyszał. - Stwierdził Harry.

-Sami się o to prosiliście… Obaj byliśmy idiotami i żaden nie chciał się przyznać, że mu się ten drugi podoba. - Zaczął Zayn.

\- Pewnego razu trójka idiotów, tak, o was mówię, - prychnął Louis - zapomniała, że razem z nimi w zespole jest jeszcze dwóch chłopaków. Poszliście na Imprezę, my zostaliśmy w Tourbusie. Zapaliliśmy. Reszta poszła sama, nie mam pojęcia ile razy to zrobiliśmy, i na czyich łóżkach. - Dodał złośliwie. Wydawali się być szczęśliwi. - Tak poza tym to dziwne, że nigdy nas nie złapaliście w ciągu tego roku.

Popatrzyłem na Harry’ego, chcąc sprawdzić jego reakcję na tę nowinę. Uśmiechał się, chyba naprawdę się cieszył. A to znaczyło tylko jedno - nie był zainteresowany Louisem. Niestety nie znaczyło to, że kiedykolwiek zainteresuje się mną… Oderwałem wzrok od loczka i od razu napotkałem bystre spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek. Kurwa, zauważył. Nie był głupi, teraz nie da mi spokoju…


	3. Gdyby wolno mi było chcieć ciebie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalsza część podchodów :)

**Liam:**

  
Jechaliśmy do kolejnego miasta. Byłem przerażony tym, że Louis zaczął coś podejrzewać. On nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy odpuścić. Czasami widziałem, jak przygląda mi się z cwanym uśmiechem i aż bałem się pomyśleć, co kombinował. Rozsiedliśmy się przed telewizorem, oglądając parę odcinków jakiegoś kryminalnego serialu. Po dwóch godzinach Niall zasnął, a Harry poszedł pod prysznic. Zostałem sam z Tommo i Zaynem. Oglądaliśmy w ciszy przez jakiś czas, ale gdy tylko powieki Malika opadały, a jego powolny oddech sugerował, że zasnął na ramieniu swojego chłopaka, oczy Tommo momentalnie oderwały się od ekranu i skupiły się na mnie. Kurwa, wiedziałem!

\- Liam?

\- Co chcesz Tomlinson? - zapytałem zrezygnowany, bo wiem, że z nim i tak nie wygram.

\- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? - zapytał poważnym totem.

\- Raczej nie.

\- Na pewno? Mnie się jednak wydaje, że lepiej dla ciebie byłoby, jakbyś się komuś wygadał. Przy Harrym wyglądasz jak bomba zegarowa i zastanawiam się, kiedy w końcu wybuchniesz. - rzucił wesoło.

\- Coo?! - Nie sądziłem, że będzie aż tak bezpośredni. Czy on w ogóle myśli? Co by było, gdyby ktoś słyszał naszą rozmowę.

\- Nie udawaj, widzę jak na niego patrzysz, dziwne, że się nie ślinisz… I ta twoja zazdrość, gdy myślałeś, że z nim jestem.

\- Louis… - Nie wiedziałem, co mam powiedzieć, żeby wyplątać się z tej rozmowy. Nagle się zatrzymaliśmy. Zbawienie! Okazało się, że opona poszła. Tomlinson zaniósł Malika na pryczę, a Niall i Harry już spali jak zabici. Liczyłem na to, że na dzisiaj mam rozmowę z głowy. Niestety Lou wyciągnął mnie z Torbusa. Usiedliśmy na trawie, a on odpalił fajkę. Przez parę minut w ciszy przyglądaliśmy się jak ekipa męczy się ze zmianą koła na kompletnym pustkowiu. Poczułem, jak Louis dotknął mojego ramienia, chyba chcąc być wspierający. Nie wytrzymałem i schowałem twarz w dłoniach.

\- Daj sobie spokój, moja sytuacja to nie to samo, co twoja i Malika…

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał - przez rok żaden z was się nie zorientował. Co jeśli powiem, że ty jesteś prawie tak dobrym aktorem jak ja, a Hazz zasługuje na Oscara?

\- O czym ty, do chuja, mówisz?! Przyznaję, że faktycznie jestem zakochany w Stylesie od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby on…

\- Będzie trudniej niż myślałem - Powiedział marudnie Tomlinson. - Dobrze, że chociaż przyznałeś się do swoich uczuć. – Westchnąłem. Było mi trochę głupio, że odkrył mój sekret. Na szczęście w porę przypomniałem sobie, że jest z innym chłopakiem w związku. Pomyślałem: „Co mi tam, może chociaż trochę mi pomoże, jak się wygadam”.

\- Myślę, że nie mam siły tego przed tobą ukrywać, skoro i tak rzucasz mi te swoje wszechwiedzące spojrzenia… - zaśmiał się.

\- Wiesz, że chcę tylko pomóc.

\- Wiem?

\- Liam!! Może i bywam upierdliwy, złośliwy, ale jeśli chodzi o coś tak poważnego, potrafię się zachować.- Tak, to akurat była prawda. Poddałem się.

\- Louis, nie daję sobie z tym rady. Czasami, to za dużo… jego gesty i słowa dają mi jakąś pierdoloną, niepotrzebną nadzieję, a na końcu i tak zawsze czeka rozczarowanie, bo z jego strony to tylko przyjacielskie zachowanie. Przypominanie sobie tego każdego dnia mnie dobija.

\- Tak jakby dokładnie wiem, o czym mówisz, przerabiałem to jakiś czas… Uwierz, zanim się zeszliśmy, wcale nie było u mnie kolorowo. Nadrabiałem uśmiechem i wygłupami, ale cały czas analizowałem wszystko. Okazało się, że do zakończenia moich psychicznych i fizycznych męczarni, (bo wzwód po tym jak tylko dotykał mnie dłużej niż parę sekund był męczący i dość kłopotliwy… szczególnie podczas koncertu…), ale nie o tym miało być - roześmiał się, a ja razem z nim. - Wracając, koniec tych tortur nastąpił dość niespodziewanie. Wystarczyło, że zostaliśmy sami, no i trochę czegoś na odwagę.

\- Chciałbym, żeby w moim przypadku też było to takie proste…

\- Co jeśli powiem, że jest? - Uniósł brew.

\- Nie obraź się Lou, ale nie sądzę. - westchnąłem i podniosłem się z ziemi. - Dzięki, że mogłem z kimś pogadać.

\- Spoko. Nie myśl, że to koniec rozmowy. Wrócimy do tematu.

\- Niech Ci będzie. - Odpowiedziałem - ale nie dzisiaj… nie mam na to siły.

\- Gdyby coś, to jestem… - Powiedział, niby w żartuje - jeżeli będzie trzeba, i ma Ci to pomóc, to mogę nawet fantazji erotycznych wysłuchać. - Mrugnął do mnie zaczepnie. W ten pokręcony sposób przekazał mi, że mogę porozmawiać z nim o wszystkim, a on nie będzie mnie w żaden sposób oceniać.

\- Dzięki Tommo. - powiedziałem wesoło - może skorzystam z propozycji.

\- W co ja się wpakowałem – westchnął teatralne. - Dobranoc Li, jak chcesz, to prycza nad Hazzą jest wolna - uniosłem brew. - Ja zmieszczę się z Zaynem.

\- Ok. Lou?

\- Hm?

\- Błagam, powiedz, że nigdy nie pieprzyliście się, gdy my sobie smacznie spaliśmy… - udałem przerażenie.

\- Naprawdę chciałbyś, żebym kłamał?

 

** Harry: **

Obudziłem się i od razu wiedziałem, że coś jest nie w porządku. Brakowało tego charakterystycznego szumu i uczucia przemieszczania się. Podniosłem się niechętnie z pryczy i chciałem zapytać Louisa, co jest grane, ale nie było go na łóżku. Zerknąłem na pozostałe posłania. Niall i Zayn spali jak niemowlaki, ale brakowało Liama i Louisa. Podreptałem na przód autobusu i od jednego z ochroniarzy dowiedziałem się, że przebiliśmy oponę i teraz część ekipy męczy się z jej zmianą, bo utknęliśmy na środku jakiegoś pustkowia. Nadal nie wiedziałem gdzie podziała się pozostała dwójka… Wziąłem z lodówki jakiś napój owocowy i siadłem na blacie.

Spojrzałem przez okno i dostrzegłem znajome sylwetki. Payne i Lou siedzieli na trawie, zawzięcie o czymś dyskutując. Wyglądało to jakby Liam zwierzał się Tomlinsonowi z jakichś problemów, i aż skręcało mnie z ciekawości, o czym rozmawiają. Gdy Li schował twarz w dłoniach, wyglądając przy tym na załamanego, sam poczułem jakbym miał się za chwilę rozpłakać. Tak bardzo chciałbym do nich podejść i po prostu się do niego przytulić, składać te durne, błahe obietnice, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiedziałem jednak, że nie mogę. Cokolwiek go dręczyło, świadomie wybrał Louisa, żeby to mu się zwierzyć. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie huk i masa przekleństw naszego kierowcy. Gdy ponownie zerknąłem na chłopaków widziałem, że Li miał słaby uśmiech na twarzy i niepewnie podnosił się z ziemi, Tommo jednak go zatrzymał i jeszcze coś do niego mówił. Jakieś pięć minut później humor Payno wyraźnie się polepszył. Gdyby nie fakt, że byliśmy w znanym zespole i inny zawód nie będzie konieczny w przyszłości, sam wysłałbym Tommo na studia psychologiczne. Myślę, że byłby w tym genialny. Wracając do autobusu, Lou tylko pokiwał mi głową z radosnym uśmieszkiem, i od razu wślizgnął się na pryczę swojego chłopaka. Trochę zastanawiało mnie, jak oni obaj się na niej mieszczą, bo mnie zdarzyło się parę razy spaść na podłogę. Od tamtej pory zawsze zajmowałem łóżka na dole, wtedy przynajmniej upadek był mniej bolesny. Liam sięgnął po jakieś, cudem zachowane, piwo, po czym po chwili z za serków toffu i jogurtów wyjął kolejne i mi je podał.

\- To mój schowek. Liczę na to, że jeśli się podzielę, nie zdradzisz mojej tajemnicy reszcie? - otworzyłem je i wziąłem pierwszy łyk. Zsunąłem się z blatu i usiadłem na podłodze, plecami opierając się o kuchenne szafki. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, co odwzajemnił i w tym momencie musiałem sobie powtarzać: Harry idioto, tlen jest naprawdę niezbędny do życia. Oddychaj! Wreszcie udało mi się odwrócić od niego wzrok.

\- Twoja tajemnica jest ze mną bezpieczna. Czasem możesz się podzielić, taki niewielki haracz…

\- Spoko loczek. - Odpowiedział i usiadł koło mnie na tyle blisko, że czułem jak nasze ramiona i nogi się stykają. Zerknąłem na niego. Wyglądał jakby rozmyślał nad czymś poważnym. Oczywiście nie wytrzymałem i zapytałem:

\- Widziałem jak gadałeś z Lou… - podniósł na mnie zdziwione spojrzenie. - Li, co jest? Nie wyglądasz na przesadnie szczęśliwego…

\- Hazz… naprawdę nie mogę Ci powiedzieć, przynajmniej nie teraz. - odpowiedział powoli, jakby zastanawiał się nad każdym słowem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- To jest cholernie trudne… mógłbyś nie zrozumieć. - Chciałem zaprotestować, Leć, nie dostałem szansy. - Obiecuję jednak, że kiedy będę mieć na tyle siły, to powiem. Co ty na to?

\- Niech Ci będzie… - powiedziałem marudnie, ale wiedziałem, że jak on nie chciał powiedzieć, to nie wolno nikogo na siłę męczyć. - Tylko pamiętaj, że jakby co to jestem. Może nie jestem tak dobry w psychologicznych rzeczach jak Louis, ale wygadać się zawsze możesz.

\- Wiem Harry. - uśmiechnął się. Nie było to jednak radosne. Przypominało podróbkę uśmiechu, falsyfikat. Coś, co miało udawać, że wszystko było w porządku, kiedy wcale tak nie jest. Tym razem jednak odpuściłem sobie dalszą dyskusję na ten temat, wiedząc, że Tommo już go pewnie o to wymęczył. Prawdopodobnie teraz najbardziej ze wszystkiego potrzebował na chwilę o tym zapomnieć. Parę minut siedzieliśmy w ciszy, kończąc chłodny napój. Nieświadomie przechyliłem głowę, kładąc ją na jego ramieniu. Zachichotał i odgarnął moje loki ze swojej twarzy. Zaczął przeczesywać palcami, próbując założyć je za ucho, a ja prawie mruczałem z przyjemności. Co mogłem poradzić? Uwielbiałem, kiedy ktoś bawił się moimi włosami. W tym momencie czułem się całkowicie odprężony i szczęśliwy. Myślałem o tym, że mógłbym zostać w tym miejscu do końca życia. Nagle coś nietypowego przyszło mi do głowy.

\- Liam?

\- Hm? - wymamrotał sennie.

\- Skoro Louis i Zayn są razem tak długo, a my o niczym nie wiedzieliśmy… zresztą Louis coś takiego zasugerował, to myślisz, że oni… - I w tym momencie zamilkłem, czerwieniąc się jak głupi.

\- Pieprzą się, kiedy my śpimy? - pokiwałem głową, a on się roześmiał.

\- Kiedy Lou dzisiaj powiedział, że śpi z Zaynem… to samo przyszło mi do głowy. Powiedziałem mu, cytuję: „Błagam, powiedz, że nie nigdy nie pieprzyliście się, gdy my sobie smacznie spaliśmy”.

\- No i co Ci odpowiedział? - zerknąłem na niego.

\- Zapytał, czy chcę, aby kłamał… - skrzywiłem się, modląc się o to, żeby nigdy nie robili tego na pryczy nade mną…

\- Naprawdę miałem nadzieje, że usłyszę coś w stylu „Nigdy nie robimy tego, gdy jesteście w pobliżu” - westchnąłem teatralnie. - No ale przecież to Louis, to było do przewidzenia.

\- Ta… - odpowiedział, chwilę mi się przyglądając - Co myślisz o tym, że oni są razem? Ale bez ściemniania, Hazz. - zmarszczyłem brwi.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego, ale patrząc na nich, widać, że do siebie pasują. Teraz, gdy wiem na co patrzeć, widzę jak szukają swojego wzroku i dotyku, gdy coś jest nie tak, albo gdy coś ich zdenerwuje. Może zabrzmi to dziwnie i patetycznie, ale myślę, że dopiero gdy są razem są kompletni… - widziałem jak przetwarzał to, co mu powiedziałem. - A ty, coś nie tak?

\- Nie. - padła stanowcza odpowiedź. - Widzę co dzieję się z każdym z nich, gdy mówi nawet jakąś głupotę o drugim. Mam nadzieję, że zostanie tak na zawsze, bo nie chciałbym stracić żadnego z nich… - Trochę rozumiałem jego tok myślenia, bo gdyby między Lou a Zaynem coś się spieprzyło… Kurwa, nawet wolę sobie tego nie wyobrażać. - Myślę też, że chciałbym być kiedyś tak szczęśliwy jak oni teraz. - Dodał cichszym, poważnym tonem i niepewnie na mnie zerknął. Nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, ale przez jakąś minutę siedzieliśmy, wgapiając się w siebie, a to robi z mojego mózgu i serca kompletną galaretę. Kurwa, czułem się jak jakaś ameba albo ukwiał, ślimak, czy coś równie głupiego. Gdy odwróciliśmy wzrok, on niepewnie podniósł się, rozcierając ścierpnięte nogi. Podał mi rękę i szybko pomógł wstać. Wreszcie postanowiliśmy iść spać, a Liam na koniec zaczepnie przebiegł ręką po moich lokach, plątając je jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dobranoc Hazz.

\- Dobranoc - odpowiedziałem. Gdy byłem już na łóżku, pozwoliłem mojemu uśmiechowi wypłynąć. Byłem przekonany, że nawet przez sen szczerzyłem się jak głupi.

 

**Liam:**

Najpierw rozmowa z Tomlinsonem trochę poprawiła mój nastrój, a później Hazz całą swoją osobą przegnał resztę przygnębienia. Zaciekawił mnie jego pogląd na związek naszych przyjaciół. To co powiedział upewniło mnie w przekonaniu, że nigdy nie był zainteresowany Louisem w ten sposób, bo gdyby tak było, na pewno byłby zazdrosny i nie zdołałby tego ukryć całkowicie. Po tym co od niego usłyszałem, stwierdziłem, że był otwarty i tolerancyjny, ale nic jak na razie nie dawało mi prawa przypuszczać, że on sam był przynajmniej biseksualny. Westchnąłem na wspomnienie ciepła jego dotyku i uczucia loków łaskoczących mnie po szyi. Zdecydowanie chciałbym czuć tego więcej i częściej. Do tego to, jak mruczał, gdy przeczesywałem jego loki… bałem się trochę, że jak to zrobię, popatrzy na mnie jak na idiotę i szybko się odsunie, ale on tylko mocniej wtulił się w moje ramię. Jeżeli tak działała na niego tak niewinna, czysto platoniczna pieszczota, to ciekawe co zrobiłby gdybym… Kurwa, znowu to sobie robiłem. Znów śniłem na jawie. Fantazjowałem o młodszym przyjacielu, a to mnie mieli za tego najgrzeczniejszego z zespołu… Ciekawe z której strony? Gdybym miał taką możliwość, gdyby Harry był mną zainteresowany, to mógłbym im udowodnić w bardzo szybkim tempie, że do grzecznego chłopca mi w chuj daleko. Przez te myśli o Stylesie miałem mały problem w bokserkach. Mimo to próbowałem zasnąć, ale gdy przekręciłem się na drugi bok, a szorstki materiał otarł się o mój wrażliwy członek, frustracja stała się nie do opanowania. Odpuściłem, myśląc, że skoro co poniektórzy mogli sobie bez krępacji wkładać, gdy my spaliśmy, to nic się nie stanie, gdy ja szybko sobie obciągnę. Schowałem twarz w poduszkę i z ulgą ściągnąłem krępującą mnie bieliznę. Po wszystkim wyczyściłem się chusteczkami nawilżającymi, które w razie właśnie takich sytuacji, zawsze miałem schowane pod prześcieradło, i założyłem z powrotem bokserki. Teraz może uda mi się zasnąć.

Rano, a raczej bliżej południa, sądząc po tym, że większość śpiochów już wstała, bardzo niechętnie zwlekłem się z ciepłego łóżka. Chwyciłem pierwsze, lepsze ubranie i skierowałem się w stronę łazienki. Oczywiście z moim szczęściem pod drzwiami zderzyłem się z pełną gim, ociekającym wodą Harrym… Serio?! Pomyślałem, że on jakimś cudem musiał wiedzieć o tym, co do niego czuję i świadomie chciał sprawdzić, co musiał zrobić, abym stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Zanim nadarzyła się okazja, by tak się stało, szybko przemknąłem obok niego do łazienki, zaszczycając go tylko słabym uśmiechem. Zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi i westchnąłem z ulgą, bo gdybym patrzył chociażby sekundę dłużej, to najprawdopodobniej pod prysznicem musiałbym powtórzyć wieczorną czynność.

 

**Louis:**

Upewniłem się, że obaj są zainteresowani, teraz nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak doprowadzić do tego, aby wyznali sobie, to co czują. Proste, mogłoby się wydawać, ale weź zmuś do tego dwóch upartych, ślepych osłów. Cały dzień się im przypatrywałem, i dopiero teraz widziałem, jak bardzo oczywiści byli. Westchnąłem z bezsilności, bo na samych ukradkowych spojrzeniach, to oni daleko nie zajdą. Wiedziałem to z własnego doświadczenia. Zayn zauważył, że dziwnie się zachowywałem i rzucał mi pytające spojrzenia, a ja tylko wzruszałem ramionami. Później, powiedziałem bezgłośnie. Może Hazzz ani Li mnie nie zabiją, jak podzielę się ich tajemnicami z moim chłopakiem. Potrzebowałem pomocy, bo sam co najwyżej mogłem ich do siebie przywiązać, albo spiąć kajdankami…


	4. Bo nawet anioł by się skusił.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Występują:  
> \- Więźniowie Liam i Harry.  
> \- Terapeuta Louis i jego dzielnie asystenci ;)

**Liam:**

  
Miałem bardzo złe przeczucia, co do tego koncertu. Stadion wypełniony po brzegi, scena przygotowana, band już się rozgrzewał, a ja co chwilę przyłapywałem Louisa Tomlinsona na przypatrywaniu mi się z diabelskim uśmieszkiem. Każdy, kto choć trochę go znał, wie, że nie wróży to nic dobrego. Nie miałem pojęcia, co tym razem ten pokemon wymyślił, ale potem prawdopodobnie będę miał ochotę go zamordować…

Weszliśmy na scenę, a raczej na, nią wskoczyliśmy i na chwilę moje obawy poszły w zapomnienie, bo kiedy tyle osób śpiewało z nami piosenki, piszczało i po prostu dobrze się bawiło dzięki nam, to wszystkie myśli uciekały z głowy. Trzy szybkie piosenki jedna po drugiej potrafiły dać w kość, kiedy jednocześnie się śpiewało, biegało, skakało i jeszcze próbowało tańczyć. Dlatego z ulgą usiadłem na schodkach przy Little Things. Dzięki temu, że Magament pilnował, żeby Louis był daleko od Hazzy, Tomlinson mógł bez żadnych podejrzeń siedzieć z Malikiem. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, bo kto by się kurwa spodziewał, że ta dwójka? Niby czasem znalazła się jakaś fanka, która coś tam dostrzegała, ale zazwyczaj w kontekście przyjaźni, a tu tak niespodzianka. Zayn śmiał się, z trudem łapiąc przy tym powietrze na coś, co powiedział mu Louis, a później zerknęli na Harry’ego, który odpowiedział im zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem. Nie dziwię mu się… mnie przerażał sam Tommo obserwujący mnie, a kiedy zaprzegnął do pomocy swojego chłopaka, to aż strach się bać, co wykombinują. Trzeba przyznać, że odkąd wiemy o nich, zachowywali się znacznie swobodniej i widać było te ich szczenięce spojrzenia i to słynne przyciąganie… trochę jak magnesy - jak jeden idzie w prawo, to drugi automatycznie też zapieprza w tą samą stronę. Jak Malik siedział w kącie zmęczony, Lou wyciszał swoją głośną osobowość, dopasowując się do nastroju chłopaka. Największym szokiem był jednak dla mnie Zayn, wymyślający samodzielnie dowcipy i ten dumny błysk w oczętach Tomlinsona… Szatan i jego zdolny uczeń.

 

**Harry:**

Cały wieczór czułem na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, a stalkerami okazali się być Louis i Zayn. Do tego te ich porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i zadowolone uśmieszki… Tak, to zdecydowanie nie wróżyło dla mnie nic dobrego. Później jednak skupiłem się na fanach i muzyce, kompletnie zapominając o dziwnym zachowaniu przyjaciół. To mój największy błąd tego dnia, bo pierwsza zasada przetrwania powinna brzmieć: Nie lekceważ Louisa Tomlinsona i jego durnych pomysłów. Liam i Louis znowu stoczyli wojnę na wodę i jestem przekonany, że Tommo doskonale wiedział, co zrobi mi widok koszulki Payno przyklejającej się do jego torsu. Dobrze, że to już koniec koncertu, inaczej moglibyśmy mieć kolejny skandal pod tytułem: Harry Styles podniecił się podczas występu. Fanki i ich zajebiste wyobraźnie nie potrzebowały lepszej zachęty do pisania fanfiction. W zasadzie mi to nie przeszkadzało, przyznam, że przeczytałem kilka, do których linki mi wysyłały. Jednak szerokim łukiem omijałem wszystkie otagowane Larry. Z tego co mówił Tomlinson, to Zayn i tak nie reagował za dobrze na to hasło. Zresztą… najczęściej szukałem tych znacznie rzadziej pisanych… Niall raz o mało nie umarł od śmiechu, kiedy dostał powiadomienie o jakimś OT5 i nie mając pojęcia, co to, kliknął w to. Mówił, że to był pierwszy i ostatni raz. Do tej pory Louis się z niego nabijał, że ma słabe nerwy. Z kolei Tomlinson bez bicia przyznawał się do regularnego czytania o sobie i Zaynie, a ten drugi twierdził, że nasze fanki mają całkiem niezłe pojęcie o tym, co piszą…

Koncert się zakończył, pisk fanów ogłuszał, a migające światła powodowały lekkie zdezorientowanie. Dlatego kolejny raz straciłem równowagę i potknąłem się o własne nogi. Chłopaki oczywiście cicho się roześmiali.

\- Może na następne urodziny powinieneś dostać ochraniacze i kask? - zapytał niewinnie Zayn. Przewróciłem oczami, bo nie było sensu tego komentować.

\- Pierwszy pod prysznic! - zawołał Niall, zerkając jakoś dziwnie na Zouisa.

\- My zajmujemy drugi! - Odpowiedział automatycznie Louis, jakby to było oczywiste. No nic, trudno poczekam…

\- Tylko nie pieprzcie się tam… - odezwał się Liam zmęczonym głosem. - Chciałbym z siebie zmyć te wszystkie napoje, którymi zostałem zaatakowany. - Dodał, patrząc groźnie na Tomlinsona, ale ten się tylko wyszczerzył. Payno odpowiedział mu środkowym palcem i wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Kiedy chłopaki zniknęli pod prysznicami, usiadłem na fotelu, czując jak koszula przylega mi do spoconych pleców. Nic przyjemnego… wolałem sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, jak czuł się Liam, skoro Lou oblał go na sam koniec colą…

\- Mam nadzieję, że się pospieszą. - powiedział cicho i nie byłem pewien czy zwracał się do mnie, czy bardziej wypowiadał myśli na głos. Głowę miał odchyloną do tyłu, a oczy zamknięte, co stanowi dla mnie całkiem niezły widok. Zagryzłem wargę, żeby przypadkiem nie wypuścić żadnego westchnięcia albo, co gorsza, jęku. - Jak tam twoje plecy po upadku? - zapytał ze szczere zmartwieniem w głosie.

\- Nie jest źle, pewnie zostanie niewielkie otarcie i może siniak, ale prawie wcale nie bolą. Zresztą przyzwyczaiłem się, często mam takie obrażenia. - Uśmiechnąłem się nieznacznie, a on podniósł głowę, patrząc na mnie uważnie.

\- Faktycznie ostatnio częściej przydarzają Ci się takie „wypadki”… coś nie tak?

\- Nie… chyba. Może jestem zmęczony bardziej niż zwykłe, trochę dokucza mi bezsenność. - Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego się do tego przyznałem i to właśnie jemu, ale spojrzenie jelonka od zawsze potrafiło wyciągnąć ze mnie każdą tajemnicę.

\- Musisz się dobrze kryć, bo nic nie zauważyłem…

\- Czytam. - To moja jedyna odpowiedź i na szczęście nie zdążył zapytać o nic więcej, bo Louis z Zaynem wytoczyli się z łazienki.

\- No to chłopaki, jedna wolna możecie iść. - rzucił rozbawiony Louis, na co próbowałem uśmiercić go wzrokiem. Niall otworzył kolejne drzwi i wyszedł, z włosami wciąż ociekającymi wodą.

\- Zamoczyłem sobie ręcznik. - zamarudził skrzacik, a ja roześmiałem się cicho. Czyli nie byłem jedynym pechowcem dzisiejszego dnia.

 

 

Liam zebrał swoje rzeczy i zniknął za drzwiami, z których wypełzł Niall, więc niestety zostaje mi iść pod prysznic po Zouisie i mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie zostawili tam nic po sobie. Chyba trwało to za krótko, żeby zdążyli zrobić cokolwiek poza całowaniem i to pewne pocieszenie, bo nie chciałbym wdepnąć w spermę żadnego z nich. Ciśnienie wody było średnie, jak zawsze w takich miejscach. Ustawiłem słuchawkę tak, żeby strumień dosięgał również moich loków. Nie miałem czasu ani zbytnio siły na długi prysznic, dlatego temperaturę ustawiłem na letnią, żeby się lekko orzeźwić. Jednak z włosami nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na pośpiech, bo ich później, kurwa, nie rozplącze. Chłopaki nie mieli pojęcia, jakie to utrapienie. Przez ciągłe stylizacje moja czupryna przypominała po umyciu stóg siana… albo gniazdo. Dlatego zawsze musiałem nakładać odżywkę, nie ważne co i kto by mówił na ten temat. Nigdy więcej nie zamierzałem popełnić tego błędu i nie pominę tej czynności, bo przypłacam to później zajebistym bólem i kłębkiem włosów na grzebieniu. Współczułem dziewczynom, naprawdę. Śpieszyłem się jak mogłem, ale i tak spędziłem w łazience dwadzieścia minut, a kiedy wyszedłem, zauważyłem, że nikogo nie było w garderobie. Już miałem iść do wyjścia, kiedy drzwi od drugiej łazienki się otworzyły i stanął w nich Liam.

 

 

\- Gdzie reszta? - był jakiś dziwnie spięty, a jego brwi były zmarszczone. - Mam bardzo złe przeczucia…

\- Nie wiem, może już wyszli do samochodu… wiesz, że Louis szybko się niecierpliwi. - podszedłem do drzwi, szarpiąc za klamkę i… Kurwa, nic się nie dzieję. Ktoś nas zamknął. - Haha chłopaki, niezły kawał, a teraz nas wypuście! - krzyknąłem, ale odpowiedziała mi tylko cisza.

\- Zabiję Tomlinsona. - Warknął Payno za moimi plecami. Zaczął przeszukiwać swoje rzeczy, szukając czegoś. - No zajebie go! Sprawdź, czy masz telefon, bo mój zabrali. - Szybko podskoczyłem do swojej podręcznej, niewielkiej torby i to, co tam znalazłem zdecydowanie nie było tym, co powinno tam być!

\- Nie mam… - westchnąłem. Liam próbował otworzyć drzwi, ale to bezcelowe, od kiedy nasze garderoby zawsze miały solidne zamykanie, na wypadek gdyby jacyś fani przedarli się ochronie. Obszedłem pomieszczenie dookoła w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek: telefonu czy może tabletu jednej ze stylistek, ale jak na złość nic nie znalazłem. Cokolwiek zaplanowali, zrobili to porządnie. I nagle dotarło do mnie, dlaczego tu jesteśmy. Lou chciał nas zeswatać, ale zapomniał o tym, że to tylko moje żałosne uczucia. Payno jest całkowicie hetero.

\- Nie wyjdziemy stąd… jak dorwę tych idiotów, to im nogi z dupy powyrywam! - Li był wkurzony i to porządnie. Obaj byliśmy zmęczeni po koncercie i głodni, mnie dodatkowo bolały plecy po upadku. Wiedziałem, że Tommo chciał dobrze, ale to po prostu nie mogło się udać, odkąd tylko jedna strona była zainteresowana. - Hazz, co z tobą? - zapytał Liam ciszej i spokojniej.

\- Nic. - Mruknąłem - Głodny jestem i wykończony, plecy mnie bolą.

\- Powinienem mieć jakieś przeciwbólowe. - Szatyn zaczął przeszukiwać mniejsze boczne kieszenie swojego plecaka i wyjął jakieś tabletki. Coś z ibuprofenem. Kiwnąłem mu z wdzięcznością i łyknąłem od razu dwie. Poczłapałem z powrotem na kanapę, zastanawiając się, jak długo oni chcą nas tu trzymać. Poczułem, że na czymś siedzę… podniosłem się i sięgnąłem ręką - to koperta. Niepewnie wyciągnąłem jej zawartość, którą stanowiła zwykła kartka złożona na cztery…

\- Co masz? - Payno zauważył, że coś znalazłem. - Jak miło, zostawili nam wiadomość… - zakpił i przejął ode mnie list.

Chłopaki, nie wkurzajcie się za bardzo, albo jak tam chcecie, i tak jesteśmy poza zasięgiem waszych rąk. Za to wy macie siebie jak najbardziej dostępnych… - pomyślałem, że mniej subtelnym nie można było być. - Spędzicie tam dwadzieścia cztery godziny i ani minuty krócej. Nie ma możliwości, żebyście się wydostali wcześniej, opłaciliśmy to… Bez obaw, nie damy wam umrzeć z głodu. W rogu garderoby jest niewielka lodówka i zostawiliśmy wam tam wcześniej zamówione jedzenie, a także kilka piw. Gdzieś na fotelach powinna leżeć reklamówka z wodą mineralną i karton z pizzą. Zimna, ale jakoś przeżyjecie. Pewnie zastanawia was, dlaczego? Cóż wiem o was obu coś istotnego i mam nadzieję, że ta doba sam na sam wystarczy wam, żeby się odpowiednio uporać z tym napięciem między wami.. - Li urwał i mogłem zauważyć, że zrobił się lekko różowy na twarzy. Hm… może to zamknięcie było warte tego widoku?

 

 

Zwinąłem opakowanie z lekko jeszcze ciepłą pizzą i sięgnąłem po piwo z lodówki. Usiadłem z powrotem obok Liama i podałem mu butelkę, a sam zabrałem się za jedzenie.

\- A ty nie pijesz? Wiesz, przydałoby się i tobie coś na nerwy…

\- Wziąłem przeciwbólowe, a odkąd nie możemy stąd wyjść, to nie chcę ryzykować nawet minimalnie. - Przytaknął, a późnej na jakiś czas zapanowała cisza, kiedy obaj pogrążyliśmy się we własnych myślach.

 

**Liam:**

Moje przeczucia się sprawdziły… kiedy ja się w kocu nauczę ufać samemu sobie. Powinienem był się domyślić, ze ta cholera coś kombinuje, bo od rana chodził taki jakiś dziwnie zadowolony z siebie. Jakby wyszedł mu wyjątkowo udany kawał, ale machnąłem na to ręką, stwierdzając , że najwyraźniej mieli z Zaynem bardzo udaną noc i dlatego Tommo ma minę jak kot, który nawpierdalał się rybek z akwarium. Dumny łowca z pełnym żołądkiem… Jeszcze na dodatek ta cholerna notatka, naprawdę namieszała mi w głowię. Z tego, co napisał ten „terapeuta” wynikało, że zarówno ja jak i Styles mu się do czegoś przyznaliśmy. Skoro tak, to może istniała taka minimalna szansa na szczęśliwe zakończenie i dla mnie? Jednak, jeśli to tylko manipulacja ze strony Tommo i zrobię z siebie idiotę…

\- Li?- wybudziłem się z myślowego transu na cichy głos loczka. - Chcesz kawałek?- Wyciągnął do mnie opakowanie z jedzeniem i dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że ostatnio jadłem dwie godziny przed koncertem. Skończyliśmy jedzenie, a ja dopiłem wywietrzały już alkohol. Niby niewiele, ale pozwoliło mi się trochę uspokoić. Hazz na chwilę zniknął w łazience, a ja przypomniałem sobie, co Lou zostawił w moim plecaku. Mimowolnie się zaczerwieniłem i skrępowanie powróciło, bo wiem, że muszę jakoś utrzymać libido na wodzy, a to nie będzie proste, bo kiedy Styles jest zmęczony i niepewny, bardzo klei się do innych osób. Zazwyczaj jego ofiarą stawał to Louis, a odkąd Zayn zrobił się bardziej zazdrosny, był to Niall. Mnie jakoś omijał i, jeśli się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, to możnaby wysnuć dwa wnioski - albo mnie nie cierpiał, albo z jakiegoś powodu nie czuł się komfortowo tak blisko mnie. Jednak przypomniałem sobie ten moment w Torbusie jakiś czas temu. Reakcje jego ciała na najmniejsze muśniecie…. Czy to możliwe żeby?

\- Nad czym tak myślisz? - Podskoczyłem lekko na jego głos tuż przy moim uchu. Styles zaśmiał się cicho i z powrotem wskoczył na kanapę tuż obok mnie. Chwycił cienki koc leżący w rogu i zarzucił go na swoje plecy, krzywiąc się lekko na ten szybki ruch. Niewiele myśląc, podwinąłem nieznacznie jego koszulę, zauważając, że otarcie jest całkiem spore. - Nic mi nie będzie. - odezwał się. Wiedziałem to, jednak nie mogłem ot tak wyłączyć tego instynktu opiekuńczego. Zanim uświadomiłem sobie, co dokładnie robiłem, on już miał głowę ułożoną wygodnie na moim ramieniu, a mi nie pozostało nic innego, jak ciche dopasowanie się do sytuacji.

\- W sumie nie jest tak źle, co? - zapytał, zaskakując tym zarówno mnie jak i samego siebie, sądząc po jego bardzo niepewnej minie.

\- Zdecydowanie. - Odpowiedziałem, szczerząc się. Później nie padło między nami nic istotnego. Wspominałem koncert i jego co śmieszniejsze momenty. Styles łaskotał mnie w szyję swoimi lokami, ale kto by narzekał?

\- Louis dostał dzisiaj jakiegoś szału z tą wodą… - Stwierdziłem. - Później jeszcze ta nieszczęsna cola.

\- Hej! Przynajmniej fanki były szczęśliwe… - Mrugnął sugestywnie, a ja poczułem, że powoli moja samokontrola robi się coraz mniejsza i jeszcze kilka takich gestów, a pójdzie całkowicie w cholerę.

\- Na pewno nie bardziej, niż kiedy ty pomyliłeś statyw mikrofonu z rurą do tańca… - Chciał tak grać, to ma…

\- Możliwe… jednak pokaz był niezły, sam przyznasz? - Uniósł kącik ust. Kurwa mać! Gdzie było moje słynne opanowanie, kiedy jest potrzebne?! Penis siad! Wcale się mnie nie słuchał…

\- Uhm… Nie najgorszy. - Wykrztusiłem z trudem, bardziej skupiając się na poprawianiu się na kanapie tak, żeby nie zauważył, że ta jego gadka jakoś na mnie wpływała.

\- Mówisz, że nie najgorszy… chcesz powtórkę? - zapytał żartem, a ja pomyślałem: Teraz albo nigdy.

\- Co zrobisz, jeśli powiem, że tak? - Żartobliwy ton pozostał, ale pytałem serio i on chyba wychwycił tą różnicę, bo zerknął na mnie.

\- Liam… ty nie żartujesz tak do końca, prawda? - pokręciłem głową, sprawdzając jego reakcję. Oczy jak spodki i szybki oddech. - Powiedz mi, o czym Louis pisał? Co mu powiedziałeś?

\- Hazz…

\- Powiedz. - Jego głos był tak słaby, że pomyślałem : pierdolić to, i po prostu zrobię to, co chcę. - Przyszpilił mnie i musiałem przyznać, ze zależy mi na tobie bardziej niż mi się wydawało…

\- A jest tak? - Idiota. Czasami naprawdę zastanawiałem się, dlaczego te ważne i trudne słowa trzeba powtarzać kilkakrotnie… jakby raz nie był wystarczająco stresujący.

\- Tak, jest. Całkiem nieźle rozumiem Zayna, też byłem zazdrosny o Larry’ego… - Nie zdążyłem zapytać go, co on na to wszystko, bo w następnej sekundzie ten napaleniec siedział na moich kolanach, a w ustach czułem jego język. Co mi pozostało, jak odpowiedzieć na to… Po jakimś czasie złapaliśmy oddech. - Rozumiem, że to twoja wersja „ja ciebie też”. - Uśmiechnął się jak zadowolony Gremlin i jeszcze raz musnął moje usta.

\- Mamy jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia osiemnaście godzin Li… - Mruknął mi do ucha. - Powiedz mi, co dostałeś w prezencie od terapeuty? - Skąd on…? - Ja znalazłem kilka butelek lubrykantu i karteczkę, że drugą część prezentu masz ty…

\- Prezerwatywy… - jęknąłem, bo ta cholera wierciła się na moich kolanach, raz po raz ocierając się swoim kroczem o mojego twardego penisa.

\- Myślisz, że możemy?

\- Możemy wszystko, jeśli zechcemy. - Odpowiedziałem szybko. - Tylko jedno pytanie, spróbujemy po prostu być czymś więcej niż tylko pieprzeniem i przyjaciółmi? Wiesz, bo jak tak na serio z tym… - Plątałem się ze zdenerwowania.

\- Li… wyglądasz w tym momencie tak, że nawet anioł by się skusił, a ja zdecydowanie nie mam białych skrzydełek… bardziej ogon i Różki… To, plus mam obsesję na twoim punkcie już jakiś czas…

\- Tak? - zaśmiałem się. - Jak dużo Louis słyszał?

\- Za dużo. - Odpowiedział, a ja stwierdziłem, że jednak nie zabiję, Tomlinsona jak już się wydostaniemy z tej garderoby. Nagle te kilkanaście godzin to zdecydowanie za mało.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział został :)


	5. Przy tobie się zapominam...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę mi to zajęło, ale w końcu jest :)  
> Mam nadzieje, że nikogo bardzo nie rozczaruje takim zakończeniem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam krótkie opowiadanie o Zouisie, którego akcja jakby poprzedza wydarzenia w "Winie Przypadku" coś koło 11K słów. Kiedyś prawdopodobnie wrzucę je na Ao3, a jak narazie można znaleźć je u mnie na wattpad.

**Harry:**

Sama świadomość, że Liam odwzajemniał to wszystko była uskrzydlająca. Nigdy nie rozumiałem, kiedy ktoś mówił o tym w ten sposób, ale gdy usłyszałem od niego, że chce spróbować wreszcie wszystko wskoczyło na właściwe miejsce, a ja mogłem piszczeć i skakać jakbym był na prochach. Może w pewnym stopni tak było, bo czy można być w pełni świadomym z taką ilością endorfiny w organizmie? Mój uśmiech chyba nigdy nie był szerszy, aż mnie szczęka bolała, ale nie mogłem się zmusić żeby przestać się szczerzyć.

  
Siedziałem na kolanach chłopaka, w którym byłem zakochany i właśnie dowiedziałem się, że ja również nie jestem dla niego tylko kumplem. Mogłem go pocałować tyle razy i jak chciałem… wolno mi było go dotknąć i nie obawiać się jego reakcji, albo się przytulić i zostać tak aż nas wypuszczą. Jednak ilość czasu, jaką zmarnowaliśmy chyba wystawiła naszą cierpliwość i kontrole na próbę, bo wyraźnie czułem jak kilka niewielkich pieszczot działa na Payno, a sam wcale nie byłem mniej podniecony. Masowałem dłońmi jego napięte ramiona i barki, badając każde wcięcie i nierówność wyczuwalną palcami. Rejestrowałem każde drżenie mięśni i pojawiającą się na jego ciele gęsią skórkę.  
\- Hazz…- Mruknął starając się przytrzymać moje dłonie, a kiedy to zrobił ja ze złośliwym uśmiechem musnąłem jego nadgarstek ustami.- Jak nie zwolnimy to za kilka sekund moja samokontrola pójdzie w cholerę, a twoje ubrania zaraz za nią.- Powiedział to takim niskim spokojnym głosem, że mimowolnie zadrżałem. Nie wiedziałem, co mam mu odpowiedzieć, bo z jednej strony chciałem tego, ale z drugiej nigdy nie byłem z chłopakiem, ani nie próbowałem się tam sam dotykać… chociaż kilka razy przeszło mi to przez myśl odkąd dowiedzieliśmy się o związku Louisa i Zayna, a ulubionym hobby Nialla stało się wyciąganie z nich łóżkowych historii kiedy obaj są pod wpływem czegoś mocniejszego. Raz zdarzyło mi się usłyszeć zdecydowanie za dużo, ale kto mógł przypuszczać, że w hotelu mają takie kiepskie ściany. Mieliśmy dwie dwójki i jedynkę, którą zgarną dla siebie Payno zostawiając mnie z Niallem i jego błagalnym spojrzeniem, bo ta blond cholera chciała numer mojej siostry! Jakoś udało mi się go spławić i wyszedł obrażony do hotelowego baru. Zasnąłem kilka minut później, ale obudziły mnie jęki i krzyki zza ściany. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, co się do cholery dzieje, ale usłyszałem kilka zdań za dużo i już wiedziałem. Zayn lubi najwidoczniej świntuszyć w łóżku, bo nigdy, na co dzień nie słyszałem żeby tyle klął… Zanim się zorientowałem podziałało to na mnie bardziej niż bym chciał, a zanim powrócił Niall ja zdążyłem już wrócić spod prysznica, ale nad ranem urządzili sobie drugą rundę i Horan też był pod wrażeniem ich ostrego, łóżkowego języka. Wracając: nie miałem pojęcia, co robić!

  
\- Okay…- Mruknąłem z lekkim zawahaniem.- Tylko moglibyśmy się nie spieszyć, bo to pewna nowość dla mnie i odrobinę się stresuję.- Postawiłem na szczerość, bo to podobno najbardziej się opłaca.  
\- Jeżeli nie chcesz to się nie zmuszaj.- Położył dłonie na moich udach i poprawił mnie na swoich kolanach.- Tak też jest dobrze… czujesz?- Zapytał wypychając biodra w moją stronę.- Mamy na tyle czasu żeby z niczym się nie spieszyć… to, że nas tu zamknęli i tak spełniło swoje zadanie, nie uważasz?  
\- Uhm… ale koszulkę zdejmij.- Przesunąłem dłonią po jego wyrzeźbionym brzuchu. Nie ma mowy, że podarowałbym sobie taki widok.  
\- Jesteś nieco wymagający…- Zaśmiał się i bez żadnego zawahania spełnił moją prośbę. Widać było, że to, co się między nami dzieję dodało mu pewności siebie, bo nigdy nie widziałem go takim. Zawsze mieliśmy go za najbardziej nieśmiałego z nas wszystkich. Odpowiedzialny, grzeczny Liam, a tu jak się okazuję nie koniecznie.  
\- Może to nieco nieodpowiedni moment, ale robiłeś to z kimś innym?  
\- jak się tak zastanowić Hazz to obaj raczej nie narzekaliśmy na nudę w tym temacie i to przez twoje łóżko przewinęło się więcej osób.  
\- Tak, ale to kobiety… wydaję mi się, że celowo opacznie rozumiesz moje pytanie…  
\- Pytaj wprost Styles. To nadal ja i nie ma, czego się bać…  
\- W porządku: dotykałeś w taki sposób jakiegoś chłopaka przede mną?!  
\- Był jeden, ale to był tylko raz i nie poszliśmy na całość… To było wtedy jak uświadomiłem sobie, że nie jesteś mi całkiem obojętny. On zorientował się na długo przede mną, że coś jest na rzeczy…  
\- Jak dawno?- Nawet nie wiedziałem o co dokładnie chce zapytać: Ile czasu minęło odkąd widział tamtego czy jak dług coś do mnie czuję? Najprawdopodobniej oba na raz.  
\- Ponad pół roku temu… Matt to kumpel Nialla i od zawsze coś do mnie miał, a ja musiałem wygadać się komuś kto po części mnie zrozumie. Wypiliśmy chyba całą wódkę wtedy i sam wpakowałem mu się do łóżka, ale za wiele wtedy nie zrobiliśmy. Później zdecydowaliśmy żeby to powtórzyć na trzeźwo skoro i tak coś było. Przyjemnie, ale bez porównania mniej niż chociażby to, co teraz robimy. Chyba działa na mnie sam fakt, że to ty…

 

**Liam:**

  
Musze kupić Tomlinsonowi jakiś zajebisty prezent. Na początku byłem na niego wściekły, ale gdyby nie jego interwencja to krążylibyśmy z Harrym wokół siebie nie wiadomo jak długo, a kto wie może w ogóle nic by nami nie było? Mała upierdliwa cholera jednak miała rację. Zdecydowanie kocham uczucie wolności i to, że nie muszę już pilnować każdego spojrzenia czy gestu skierowanego do Harry’ego. Nawet więcej, bo Styles wpakował mi się na kolana i bez jakiegoś zawahania pocałował. To będzie zajebiste kilkanaście godzin… Pociągnąłem za włosy młodszego, a on jęknął prosto w moje usta, na zmianę przygryzałem i lizałem jego wargi, a on odpowiadał na to entuzjastycznie. Wiedziałem, że to będzie niemal zbyt dobre by utrzymać samokontrolę na dłużej, ale i tak zaskoczyło mnie to jak szybko przechodziłem od zera do setki. Byłem podniecony szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, ale co się dziwić nikt nie działał na mnie tak jak on. Jeszcze raz musnął moje usta i odsuną się z miną niewiniątka i zaczerwionymi policzkami i napuchniętymi ustami. Byłem przekonany, że ja prezentuję się podobnie.

  
Nieco zdziwiło mnie to jak bardzo niepewny jest z tym wszystkim, ale nie chciałem na nic naciskać, bo nigdy nie byłem jednym z tych chłopaków. Jak trzeba to potrafię utrzymać fiuta w spodniach. Jednak najbardziej zaskoczony byłem jego pytaniem o wcześniejsze relację, co nieco rozjaśniło mi się w łepetynie, kiedy sprecyzował o co dokładnie mu chodzi. Wahałem się czy powiedzieć mu o, Matcie, ale w końcu zdecydowałem, że chyba ma prawo wiedzieć.  
\- Jak dawno?- Mruknął ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wytłumaczyłem mu mniej więcej jak i kiedy to było. Nie wyglądał na uspokojonego, a wręcz przeciwnie na cholernie zazdrosnego. Dlatego powiedziałem jak bardzo różni się to od tego, co teraz mam z nim. A kiedy uśmiech wrócił na jego twarz uznałem to za sukces.  
\- To, co robimy?- Zapytał z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem w oczach.- Nie chce jak na razie wykorzystywać tych prezentów od Louisa… to zostawimy na inną okazję, ale jestem na granicy odkąd dotarło do mnie, że to dzieję się naprawdę i czuję, że ty też masz odpowiedni nastrój… A skoro masz, jako takie pojęcie, co robić to, co pan proponuje panie Payne?- Przy ostatnim słowie nachylił się i delikatnie musnął moje rozchylone z wrażenia usta. Chciał się odsunąć, ale ani myślałem mu na to pozwolić, przyciągnąłem go z powrotem do siebie tak, że dłonie oparł na mojej odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej, a na brzuchu wyczuwałem wyraźnie nawet przez spodnie jak bardzo jest twardy. Jęknął, a ja wykorzystałem to by wślizgnąć się językiem do jego ust. Pocałunek był zachłanny, namiętny i cholernie idealny, a kiedy dotknął własnym językiem mojego i zaczął walczyć o przejęcie kontroli tak mnie zamroczyło, że poddałem się mu żenująco łatwo. Ocknąłem się dopiero, kiedy z zadowolonym pomrukiem przygryzł moją wargę by za chwilę polizać ukąszenie. Diabełek. Też lubię gryźć.

  
Przesunąłem się z pieszczotami na jego szyję, a on od razu odchylił głowę do tyłu dając mi więcej miejsca. Czyli lubi jak ktoś dotyka go w ten sposób. Widząc go takim naprawdę nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed zaciśnięciem zębów na jego jasnej skórze.  
\- Liii- Zakwilił, a ten dźwięk bardzo podziałał na mojego penisa, który aż drgnął w spodniach. Powtórzyłem akcje, a na koniec zassałem jeszcze ślad po ugryzieniu.- Liam- Sapnął, ale to nadal nie był idealnie ten ton.- Payne!- Pisnął, kiedy nie przestawałem. Delikatnie jeszcze raz przygryzłem pojawiająca się malinkę- Liii!- Och to było to, mój kutas był tego samego zdania, bo ponownie naprężył się pod bokserkami, które teraz były wyjątkowo drażniące na wrażliwej główce.  
\- No co?- Zapytałem udając, że nie wiem o co chodzi.  
\- Znowu ruszy masa plotek…- Jęknął- ale cholera podoba mi się to…- Uśmiechnąłem się zadziornie i odchyliłem go do tyłu jednocześnie kładąc ręce na jego plecach żeby nie spadł z kanapy i polizałem jeden z sutków.- Och to też.-Mruknął zaciskając ręce na moich barkach. Przez chwilę bawiłem się w ten sposób dopóki nie zacisnął palców na moim torsie i to mocno. Między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym pocierał mój stwardniały sutek, a potem zmusił mnie do oparcia się plecami o kanapę i przyssał się ustami. Później ugryzł miejsce pod lewym obojczykiem i schodził coraz niżej po torsie, mostku i żebrach tam zostawił kilka małych malinek i na dłużej został przy brzuchu. Bezwstydnie przesuwał językiem po odznaczających się liniach mięśni i z powrotem do góry aż do moich ust., Kiedy oddałem pocałunek zamruczał szczęśliwy, a ja korzystając z jego rozproszenia dotknąłem jego penisa przez podwójną warstwę materiału, ale chyba i tak mu się podobało i to na tyle, że przez kilka sekund nie był w stanie poruszać ustami.

 

**Harry:**

  
Kiedy Liam dotknął mojego penisa nie udało mi się powstrzymać krótkiego krzyku. To nie tak, że czyjś dotyk tam to była dla mnie nowość, bo powiedzmy sobie szczerze: do najgrzeczniejszych to ja nie należałem, ale tym razem czułem to o wiele intensywniej. On chyba ma racje z tym, że to zależy, z kim to robisz. Lubiłem sposób, w jaki mnie dotyka: badawczo i ostrożnie jakbym mógł rozpaść się pod jego dłońmi, a jego uważne spojrzenie dopełniało całości, bo nawet na chwilę nie przestał się we mnie wpatrywać i może na początku odrobinę mnie to peszyło, ale później zorientowałem się, że moje reakcję: jęki czy przygryzienie wargi, westchnięcia i drżenie ciała, to wszystko na niego działa. To chyba jego rzecz obserwowanie jak ktoś traci kontrole pod wpływem jego pieszczot. Poprawka on wolał patrzeć na mnie niż na kogoś innego, nawet nie musiał tego mówić, bo to jak jego oczy śledziły mój język, gdy przejechałem nim po wargach, albo z dokładnością, co do centymetra mogłem powiedzieć gdzie skupia się jego wzrok. Uwielbiałem być podziwiany, a to, że podobałem się właśnie jemu było niesamowite.

  
Położył się płasko na kanapie ciągnąc mnie za sobą tak, że leżałem na nim z nogami po obu stronach jego ud. Zanim zdążyłem choćby mrugnąć poruszył uniósł swoje biodra ocierając się swoim kroczem o moje.  
\- Umm- Jęknąłem chowając twarz w jego szyi i starałem się dopasować własne ruchy do tych jego, a kiedy znaleźliśmy wspólny rytm było o wiele lepiej. Zastanawiałem się jakby to było czuć go bez tych warstw ubrań? Nie byłem gotowy na całkowite zbliżenie, ale nigdy nie miałem problemów z nagością i mogę się założyć, że to byłoby jeszcze lepsze niż do tej pory, dlatego niewiele myśląc wsunąłem kciuki pod jego dresy i pociągnąłem stanowczo w dół. Patrzył przez chwilę na mnie z uniesionymi brwiami i rozchylonymi w wyrazie niedowierzania ustami. Musnąłem je krótko i wróciłem do przerwanego zajęcia, aż w końcu udało mi się całkowicie zdjąć spodnie z jego nóg. Kilka sekund czuję jego palce przy zamku w moich jeansach i teraz tak bardzo żałuje, że nie założyłem dresów tak jak on, bo pobycie się tego obcisłego cholerstwa zajmuję znacznie więcej czasu. Jednak było tego warte. Przesunął dłońmi po moich udach w górę i w dół, a później wsunął je pod moją bieliznę i ścisnął pośladki. Jestem pewien, że przez chwilę pozostaną na nich odbicia palców, ale jakoś mi to szczególnie nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Hazz…- Jęknął i jego głos zdradzał jak bardzo jest zdesperowany, a ja mogłem się dumnie uśmiechnąć, bo to była tylko i wyłącznie moja zasługa.- Mogę?- Dodał pociągając odrobinę w dół moje bokserki.  
\- T-tak.- Sapnąłem, bo jego ciepłe ręce dotykające mnie tak zachłannie były bardzo rozpraszające. Kilka sekund później byłem już w samej czarnej koszuli, widziałem jak Payne gapi się na małe guziczki z frustracją i zanim zdążył chociażby dotknąć materiału uderzyłem go po łapach, posłał mi zdziwione spojrzenie.  
\- To jedna z moich ulubionych i naprawdę wątpię żeby ci starczyło cierpliwości, a ja musiałbym się na ciebie obrazić gdybyś ją uszkodził.- Odsunąłem się kawałek od niego i powoli zacząłem rozpinać guziki. Gdy dotarłem do ostatniego podniosłem spojrzenie z powrotem na Liama i aż na chwilę zaschło mi w ustach, bo on w między czasie zdążył się pobyć własnej bielizny.  
\- Podoba się?- Zapytał widząc jak się na niego gapię i poczułem jak moje policzki staja się coraz cieplejsze. Prawdopodobnie przypominałem pomidora  
\- Uhm całkowicie… a tobie?- Zaryzykowałem pytanie.  
\- Boże Hazz…- Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.- To wcale nie tak, że nie raz myliłem tekst na scenie, bo się na ciebie zagapiłem, albo odlatywałem jak coś mi starannie tłumaczyłeś gestykulując, bo byłem za bardzo skupiony na tym jak układają się twoje wargi, albo jak język się po nich przesuwa. Miałem ochotę przycisnąć cię do najbliższej ściany i owinąć sobie twoje nogi wokół bioder. A to, że mogę zobaczyć Cię takiego jak teraz to spełnienie jednej z licznych fantazji.- Jeżeli wcześniej byłem pod wrażeniem to teraz przepadłem całkowicie.

  
Później już nic nie mam szans powiedzieć, bo przycisnął swoje usta do moich i tak naprawdę słowa były zbędne. Objąłem jego twarz dłońmi, a potem wsunąłem je pomiędzy jego włosy pociągając za nie kilka razy. Opadliśmy z powrotem na kanapę, a nasze erekcje kolejny raz otarły się o siebie, ale tym razem było całkowicie inaczej i bez porównania lepiej. Nie dzielił nas żaden materiał, a uczucie skóry przy skórze było niesamowite. Byłem już do tego stopnia podniecony, że główka mojego penisa była śliska od preejakulatu, a przez myśl przeszło mi, że łatwiej byłoby z jakimś nawilżeniem, ale żadna silę nie zmusiłaby mnie teraz do oderwania się od Liama. Składałem niewielkie pocałunki na jego szyi i torsie cały czas kołysząc biodrami równo z nim. Czułem jego dłonie błądzące po moich plecach, udach i zaciskające się na tyłku: ugniatał, masował i czasami nawet delikatnie szczypał, a wtedy patrzyłem na niego spod była. Wszystko tylko nie to! Czułem, że jestem coraz bliżej, a on podniósł się do pół siadu i oparł głowę i ramiona o kanapę, ale pomiędzy plecami, a oparciem pozostawało sporo wolnej przestrzeni. Ponownie położyłem czoło na jego klatce piersiowej oddychając szybko i płytko. Ocierałem się o niego wywołując dreszcze u nas obu. Czułem znajome ciepło w podbrzuszu, a po kręgosłupie przebiegł mi dreszcz. Nie zastanawiając się za bardzo nad tym, co robię zacząłem obciągać nam obu ręką, co wcale nie było takie proste, ale sądząc po szczęśliwych pomrukach, jakie z siebie wydawał to mu się podobało. Chciałem żeby doszedł pierwszy, a najlepiej razem ze mną. Jednak, kiedy do mojej dołączyła jego rozgrzana i śliska od potu dłoń nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać i wytrysnąłem krzycząc jego imię. Przylgnąłem do niego całym torsem, moje loki rozsypały się na jego ramieniu, ale cały czas poruszałem nadgarstkiem. Nie minęło długo jak wbił zęby w moją szyję na tyle mocno żeby zostawić kolejny ślad, a na dłoni poczułem rozlewającą się spermę.

  
Przez chwilę nawet nie drgnęliśmy stabilizując oddechy i tętna, a kiedy mój wzrok ponownie się wyostrzył spojrzałem w jego zamglone, brązowe oczy i uśmiechnąłem się szczęśliwie, co od razu odwzajemnił. Przyciągnął mnie do krótkiego pocałunku, a gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy ponownie mnie przytulił nie przejmując się bałaganem między nami.  
\- To, co teraz prysznic?- Zapytał poruszając zabawnie brwiami.  
\- Brzmi dobrze o ile mnie tam zaniesiesz kochanie.  
\- Kochanie?  
\- Wolisz jakieś inne słodkie słówka?  
\- Hm? Nie, ale skoro tak to ty będziesz…  
\- Kotkiem!  
\- Kotkiem?- Po jego minie widziałem, że z trudem powstrzymuję się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Wydąłem wargi udając oburzenie.  
\- Lubię kotki. Są eleganckie, dostojne, piękne…  
\- I mruczą, kiedy są szczęśliwe… Tak zdecydowanie możesz być kotkiem Hazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeśli chcecie możecie podzielić się swoją opinią :)


	6. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Krótkie, humorystyczne podsumowanie tej historii :)

**Louis:**

  
To, co wczoraj wydawało mi się zajebistym pomysłem dzisiaj już wzbudzało we mnie dużo wątpliwości. Zerknąłem na Zayna, który miał jakiś taki niewielki lekko kpiarski uśmieszek na ustach. To ma być wspierający chłopak?! _Wredna, złośliwa menda_ … Tak, tak oczywiście i tak go kocham, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że miło by było usłyszeć jakieś słowa wsparcia.

  
Opcje były dwie.

  
Pierwsza: Mój plan wypalił, a Harry i Liam spędzili bardzo miłe chwilę we dwóch. Prezenty ode mnie zostały w pełni wykorzystane, a oni przez kolejne dni będą dziwnie chodzić.

  
Druga: Wszystko się zjebało, żaden nic nie powiedział i spędzili te kilkadziesiąt godzin na planowaniu mojej bardzo bolesnej śmierci.

 

** Harry: **

  
Wreszcie wszystko zaczęło się układać i nie wierzę, że to zasługa zwariowanego pomysłu Tomlinsona. Te kilkanaście godzin po tym jak już postanowiliśmy spróbować być razem i zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie to nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty opuszczać spokojnej, przytulnej garderoby. Na zewnątrz czeka normalne życie, nasze zobowiązania, ukrywanie się i cholera wie, co jeszcze.  
\- Mógłbym zostać tu jeszcze jakiś czas.- Mruknąłem prosto w szyję Payna. Leżeliśmy na kanapie… chociaż ja praktyczne na nim. Od jakiegoś czasu milczeliśmy, a on bawił się moimi lokami.- Chociaż tęsknie za świeżym powietrzem…  
\- Damy radę Hazz. Chłopaki wiedzą, a reszta świata nie jest ważna.- Na chwilę się zawiesił- No może powinniśmy poinformować nasze rodziny, ale to za jakiś czas.  
\- Myślę, że u mnie nie będą bardzo zaskoczeni i w jakikolwiek przeciwni.- Uniosłem wzrok na niego- A twoi rodzice?  
\- Tata ma jakiegoś kumpla, który ma męża, czasami nas odwiedzają i nigdy nawet nie skrzywił się, kiedy podczas oglądania meczu czy grilla się obejmowali czy czasami nawet całowali. Gorzej z mamą, ale nie martwy się na zapas. _Póki, co jestem zajebiście szczęśliwy i nie chcę sobie tego psuć zastanawianiem się, co to będzie._

**Liam:**  
Tommo w końcu nas uwolnił, ale oczywiście pojawił się z obstawą. Zayn podążał za nim niczym pies obronny i patrzył na nas ostrzegawczo jakby chciał powiedzieć: _Nie waż się mieć pretensji, chciał dobrze._

  
Dlatego tylko pokręciłem głową i uśmiechnąłem się do obu uspokajająco.  
-Plan wypalił?- Zapytał nieco nerwowo Lou. Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć Styles uwiesił się na mojej szyi i delikatnie pocałował.- Czyli tak.- Zaśmiał się już rozluźniony.  
\- Jednak czasem zdarza ci się mieć dobre pomysły Tomlinson.- Powiedziałem starając się przytrzymać ręce tego lokowanego idioty, bo mizia mnie nimi po brzuchu, a to sprawiało, że miałem ochotę zrobić coś, czego raczej nie wypadało robić przy kumplach.

 

** Zayn: **

_Zadowolony Louis to mój ulubiony Louis._

Na szczęście jego plan się udał, a ta dwójka nawet mu podziękowała… więc teraz chłopak zmienił mi się w skaczą, szczęśliwą kulkę radości. Nigdy nie znudzi mi się patrzeć na niego, ani słuchać jego śmiechu.  
\- Zaynie, o czym tak rozmyślasz?- Praktycznie wskoczył mi na kolana.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Odpłynąłeś gdzieś, a ja nie lubię jak się mnie ignoruję.- Sapnął nadąsany i ze złośliwym śmiechem przejechał dłonią po moich starannie ułożonych włosach. Diabeł w ludzkiej skórze!  
\- Lou!  
\- Co? Przecież dzisiaj siedzimy tylko w hotelu z chłopakami i opijamy ich zejście się… nie musisz się tak napinać i tak wyglądasz zajebiście. W sumie to chyba dla mnie jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądałeś źle… ale, ale odbiegamy od tematu. Nie o tym miało być, bo jak się wezmę za wymienianie twoich zalet to skończy się jak zawsze i znowu będziemy spóźnieni, a Niall będzie rzucał w nami seksualnymi aluzjami.  
\- Ta… musimy go jakoś ogarnąć. Chociaż może teraz będziemy mieć trochę spokoju i będzie więcej dręczył Liama i Harry’ego?- Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i nieco szaleńczo. Może jak kapelusznik z bajki o Alicji…  
\- Tomlinson coś ty znowu wymyślił?!

 

 

** Niall: **

  
_Kolejna para obok mnie…_

Zajebiście się cieszyłem, że są szczęśliwi, ale oni i Zouis prawdopodobnie w krótkim czasie doprowadzą do mojego załamania nerwowego.  
Dwie obrzydliwie idealnie dobrane pary i ja wieczny singiel to nie może się dobrze skończyć.

  
Siedzieliśmy już drugą godzinę w moim pokoju i wlewaliśmy w siebie kolejne piwa. No może tylko Liam trochę się ograniczał.  
\- Cisza!- Zawołał Louis, a my patrzymy na niego ciekawie, bo pijany lekko chwiejący się na nogach Tommo wygłaszający mowy to całkiem niezła rozrywka.  
\- Co tam Tommo?  
\- Skoro z tymi dwoma osłami poszło mi tak dobrze to… teraz czas na Nialla!- _Że co kurwa?!_  
\- O nie, nie, nie!- Poplułem się przez niego.  
\- Tak, tak, tak!- Zaśmiał się Malik, a ja zmierzyłem go zabójczym wzrokiem. Nie musieli mi nikogo szukać, bo ja miałem już kogoś na oku tylko, że ona cały czas udawała, że mnie nawet nie zauważa…  
\- Harry?- Zapytał słodkim głosem Tomlinson i już po samym jego tonie wiedziałem, że zrzuci jakąś bombę.  
\- Uhm?  
\- To, kiedy przyjeżdża Gemma? Bo jest mi niezbędna do mojego planu…- Na chwilę mnie zatkało.  
\- Nienawidzę cię!- Warknął Styles.  
\- Kocham cię Tommo!- Wrzasnąłem w tym samym czasie i to tak, że prawdopodobnie słyszało mnie pół hotelu.


End file.
